


Steps to Heart

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: They stood the same as they had before. Riku hummed this time and after a few moments he started moving. His steps were still rough and awkward to follow at some points, but Tenn decided criticism wasn’t needed. Riku was improving and even smiled as they circled around.





	Steps to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written proper smut please forgive me. This is really just self indulgent bc I have needs that are unmet.

For all the choreography and routine memorization skills needed to be able to stand on stage in front of fans, the lack of skill in common popular dances one could have was baffling. Only thirty minutes had passed and Tenn had already lost track of how many times Riku had tripped or stepped on Tenn’s feet.

“Should we slow down again?”

“I’ll get this. It’s just hard remembering all the steps.” Riku righted himself after the last stumble.

“You’re an idol. You’ve done full lives and you’re telling me you can’t remember this set?”

“W-well...it’s not like I’m usually dancing with someone...and if I miss a step it’s fine because no one notices but us.”

“Let’s just go back to the box. We’re just stepping front to back, corner to corner.”

“You say it like it’s so easy.”

“Just follow my lead and feel the steps.”

Truth be told, Tenn hadn't had much experience in leading. There’d been a few occasions where Trigger had practiced together because Anesagi told them they’d need these skills. Being in the lead with someone far taller than you didn’t work out well as they had learned the hard way, but Tenn had followed enough to at least know the steps.

After adjusting his hold on Riku’s waist, he started humming again and moving his feet in tune. Riku’s steps were shaky, unconfident, but he was gradually getting it. Toe stepping aside. After they’d managed a couple small circles around the room, Tenn dared to attempt twirling Riku. He’d followed the motion of their extended arms, started to turn, and then it was as if they’d been dancing on ice.

Tenn winced at the sound of Riku’s rear hitting the ground.

“Guess that was moving too fast.” He held a hand out to help Riku up.

“I got the box down though!”

“Think you could lead?”

Riku pondered this for a moment before flashing one of the most dazzling smiles Tenn had ever seen.

They stood the same as they had before. Riku hummed this time and after a few moments he started moving. His steps were still rough and awkward to follow at some points, but Tenn decided criticism wasn’t needed. Riku was improving and even smiled as they circled around.

“Can I try spinning Tenn-nii?”

“Can you do it without tripping me?”

Without missing a beat, Tenn took the lead and went into a slow spin. This time Riku managed to follow the motion, twirl and come back without any stumbling. Tenn lead him through a few more spins before falling back into the following role. Riku took a few deep breaths as they circled around. Once he began to extend his arm Tenn fell into the motion. As he came out of the twirl, he anticipated Riku’s hand landing back on his hip as it should, what he hadn’t prepared for was Riku pulling him closer.

“Good job Riku.” Tenn leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

They’d gone still, Riku’s arms wrapped tightly around Tenn now. Tenn sighed and let himself melt into the embrace. He supposed this would be a sufficient reward for Riku. He absolutely wasn’t enjoying the light circles being rubbed into his back nor Riku’s breath against his neck.

Hours of hands on each other should have numbed him to the feeling, yet Riku’s fingers skimming up and down his side made him shiver. Even more so than chapped lips pressing against his skin.

"Oi, Riku someone could walk in at any moment."

"I know… it's just been a while since we've been alone together." Riku pouted.

"I told you we'd have ti— ahh" Tenn bit his lip. He couldn't believe he'd let out such a sound at sometime so simple as Riku’s tongue flicking across his neck.

"H-hey…"

Riku traced the curve of Tenn’s jaw towards his ear before nipping slightly. Tenn’s fingers twisted in the fabric of Riku’s shirt. He refused to make any sounds, refused to let it be known just how much he wanted this.

“I guess you want to dance another style.” Tenn huffed as if he were irritated.

“I just want to be closer to Tenn-nii.” Riku breathed into Tenn’s ear as a hand slid down to Tenn’s lower back.

“Let’s move into my room at least.” Tenn felt the heat in his face. Gaku and Ryuu had work today but there was no telling when they’d be home. As embarrassing as it’d be to essentially tell them what was happening between him and Riku, he’d take that over them walking in on it. He urged Riku on while he grabbed his phone to send the rabbit chat.

As he came closer to the bedroom he heard rustling and breathy calls of his name. He lingered outside the door.

_“Tenn-nii...hurry.”_

He couldn’t handle anymore and slowly pushed the door open. The resounding creak drew Riku’s attention. He’d been sitting on the edge of the bed, pants already abandoned.

“Needy tonight I see.”

“I was so close to you for so long...I can’t help it…” Riku stifled a moan that came with him pumping himself one last time.

Tenn crossed the room and slowly slid into Riku’s lap. He brought a hand to toy with the hem of Riku’s shirt. Shifting his weight he pushed even closer, pressing their groins together as he leaned into Riku’s ear.

“Why don’t you continue leading this dance?”

Although he’d said that, he was the one to initiate the first kiss. It had started slow and soft. For the first handful of kisses before Riku started pressing deeper and deeper and eventually licked at Tenn’s lips.

“Tenn-nii…”

Riku’s hands skimmed Tenn’s sides, sliding over his hips and around to follow the curve of his ass. While their tongues continued pressing and prodding, Riku’s hands came back up but underneath Tenn’s shirt. Their mouths parted for the sake of tossing Tenn’s shirt to the floor. Yellow marks dotted his chest. Riku started sucking on one near an already pert nipple.

“Riku…” Tenn bit back the moan. He knew he couldn’t hold them all back but he’d never let even Riku unwind him that easily. While the sucking and biting continued, hands traveled down to undo Tenn’s pants.

They shifted until Tenn was on hands and knees on the bed. Riku ran a hand along Tenn’s spine slowly while his other wrapped around Tenn’s cock. With each pump, stifling moans became harder and harder.

A loud moan came when Riku pressed his erection against Tenn’s ass.

“How does Tenn-nii want it?” Riku spoke so sweetly, so innocently that Tenn could envision how his eyes sparkled.

“...Hurry...please.” That was the closest Tenn got to begging with Riku but it never failed. Riku adjusted until he could prod Tenn’s asshole with his tongue.

Tenn’s moans were high-pitched, breathy, and echoing his pleasure. He arched his back as Riku pushed deeper. As if Riku’s tongue wasn’t enough to make Tenn breathless, that hand gently squeezing his balls was.

By the time Riku pulled back Tenn was absolutely dripping, and doubted he looked as gorgeous as Riku claimed. But there was no room to argue when Riku began sliding into Tenn.

“Does...does it feel good?” Riku asked with his head tucked into Tenn’s shoulder blade.

Tenn couldn’t speak once Riku started moving his hips, but surely his moans were a sufficient answer. Somewhere in the mix of moans, strained name calling, and desperate kisses, they’d found a motion, a perfect synced timing of Riku thrusting and Tenn rocking his hips back. With that set it didn’t take long before they both came only moments apart.

Riku collapsed to the bed first. As much as Tenn wanted to curl up beside Riku, he decided they needed to be cleaned up first. Riku’s little sounds as he was wiped down certainly made the effort worthwhile though. Once that was done, Tenn climbed into bed and coiled his arms around Riku.

Dancing beside each other later that month for their collaboration event would come with flustered faces but neither would trade that night away.


End file.
